Lar-On
History Origin Lar-On was a male member of the Kryptonian species and was born on his homeworld of Krypton. He was known to had been a scientist who lived in the same era as Jor-El where Lar-On was known to had been a decent and happy man. In his adulthood, he met and fell in love with a Kryptonian woman with the two getting married whereupon he took his new wife to a private picnic at the park. It was then when the full moon arose that a strange transformation fell upon Lar-On as his very body began to change. Once transformed, he became overcome by the beast that he had changed into and lost all his humanity in the process with an animalistic cunning. As a werecreature, he became an infinitely powerful beast even on Krypton. As the creature, he struck blindly leading to him killing his wife whereupon the beast fled the scene. On the very same night, his activities drew the attention of the Kryptonian police who managed to not only catch up to the monstrous Lar-On but subdue him. The following morning, he transformed back to his normal form and was brought before Jor-El of the House of El who informed him that he was a good and decent citizen but that the disease he was inflicted with would transform him every night into a monstrous werecreature. As Kryptonian science had no cure for this affliction, Jor-El had no choice and told Lar-On that he would have to be sent into the Phantom Zone. Though saddened, Jor-El told Lar-On not to despair as they would work to find a cure for him and when that day happened, he would return to rejoin Kryptonian society. The story of Lar-On became known as a tragic tale within the Kryptonian archives who was doomed to be known as a werecreature from Krypton. His presence in the Phantom Zone meant that Lar-On managed to survive the destruction of his homeworld when it exploded. The Werewolf of Krypton Lar-On would remain trapped within the Phantom Zone until the Earth scientist Jeremiah Terry began to experiment in creating a doorway between universes in an attempt to reach Earth 2. Conducting his work secretly, he managed to create such a passageway between Gotham City and the Phantom Zone at night time from which Lar-On emerged. However, the full moon resulted in Lar-On transforming into his werewolf form and though Professor Terry greeted the alien; Lar-On was unable to control himself leading to Jeremiah being killed. His daughter, Sandy Terry, managed to escape and the werewolf Lar-On followed her into the street during a confrontation between Batman and some thugs. Batman was unaware of the creatures origins and attempted to fight it in order to stop the werewolf from creating a panic but Lar-On's great strength due to being in Earth's environment allowed him to easily knock Batman unconscious whereupon he took Sandy Terry away. The following morning, Lar-On awoke in a confused state where he recognised that he was not on Krypton or in the Phantom Zone. However, fragments of his memory quickly returned and he recalled that he had changed once more when he was brought to a laboratory on Earth but was unable to contain himself as he transformed into a werewolf. Lar-On believed himself cursed and walked away whilst several Humans nearby believed him to be dangerous leading to them calling the police. As Lar-On wandered around Gotham City, two Humans called him and intended to kill him with a knife so that they could steal his belongings. However, his Kryptonian physiology meant that the blade broke as it made contact with the skin. In addition, night time had arrived and the moon led to Lar-On transforming into the werecreature once more. As a beast, he attacked the two thugs who were only saved by the intervention of Superman who struck the werecreature at the jaw. However, Lar-On was unphased by the attack and demonstrated that as a monstrous being he was even stronger than Kal-El. Though more powerful, Lar-On had still not adjusted to Earth's gravity thus allowing the Man of Steel some advantage against the beast. Seeking to wear the beast down, Lar-On seemingly was knocked out by Kal-El but as he approached the werecreature, it struck back as it was revealed that it was only resting. Attempting to deal with the pain of the blow, he attempted to stand his ground against Lar-On but the emergence of a crowd of humans around the scene caused Kal-El to turn his back allowing the werecreature to strike. Superman managed to only narrowly avoid a killing blow as Lar-On's claws were trapped in his prey's cape whilst he intended to sink his fangs into Kal-El's throat. Nearly overpowered, Kal-El was saved by the sudden arrival of Batman who wrapped his cape around Lar-On's eyes as the beast had not learnt of its X-Ray vision. This allowed Superman to use his full might into a strike against the werecreature's head to knock it out but, despite this attack, it shrugged the two superheroes away and chased after them as Lar-On became insane with rage. Striking at his surroundings, Lar-On attacked anything within his sight and later attempted to throw a truck only for Superman to remove it whilst flying. Seeking to chase after his prey, Lar-On's beastial mind learnt the power of flight due to his Kryptonian physiology in the Earth's environment and chased after Kal-El. Reaching into space, Superman had taken his foe into a time as sunlight emerged from the otherside of the planet which saw Lar-On transformed back to his Kryptonian form. This allowed Superman to quickly knock his opponent unconscious rather than take the chance of him going out of control. When Lar-On regained consciousness, he was taken to the Fortress of Solitude where Kal-El intended to return him to his imprisonment in the Phantom Zone. Understanding his fate, he stated that he knew that it would be safe for everyone if he was returned to the Phantom Zone. Before being transported, he explained how sorry he was for the trouble he caused and that he was not a vicious man but a terribly sick one. Superman stated that he understood and bid farewell to Lar-On who gave a similar reply as he was sent into the Phantom Zone once more. Once gone, both Batman and Superman stated that they felt a great sadness over Lar-On's fate and pity for him. Though gone, the effects of his time on Earth still continued to plague the planet as Sandy Terry transformed into a similar werecreature but manifested into a unicorn-like being. Afterwards, Batman himself transformed into a bat-like beast due to the same lycanthrophic curse of Lar-On until both were cured at S.T.A.R. Labs Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Coming Soon Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *The reason for Lar-On's transformation is never explained in the issue he features in as there is no sight of him being cursed or bitten by a similar such creature thus it is a mystery as to how he became afflicted with this lycanthropic curse. *Though from later continuity, the Kryptonian goddess Cythonna's true form resembles a werecreature which could possibly indicate a link between Lar-On's curse and the ice deity. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Lar-On/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Lar-On_(Earth-One) Category:Kryptonians